


Attached To

by ShotaInjection



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaInjection/pseuds/ShotaInjection
Summary: The Warner siblings give in to their animalistic desires.
Relationships: Dot/Yakko, Wakko/Dot, Yakko/Wakko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Attached To

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tag warnings. With that said, continue at your own risk.

Dot kept as firm as her gentle dainty hand would let her onto her trailing shortly behind Yakko’s. She was quivering in Wakko’s arms.  
Wakko, upon feeling this, pet her reassuringly, “There’s no need to be scared… we’ll take good care of you.”

Dot sniffed, trying to collect her thoughts and organize them into practical words, “Oh no it’s just- overwhelming is all… I mean all this time and I never thought a quick crying session would have us moving onto the next step so quickly.”

“We’ve all been anticipating this… so this response checks out.” Yakko leaned in, nuzzling Dot’s nose that peeped off her brother’s shoulder.

Wakko stopped by the foot of the bed, lifting his sister up and placing her petite body in front of him.

Dot looked up to see her brother’s feasting gaze fixed on her, she scooted herself up a bit more into a comfortable position. Resting against their pile of must covered pillows, she let out a relaxed sigh.

Yakko decided this’d be the time to point out something that’d been bothering him, “You know correct me if I’m wrong but uhhh would you say you’ve been feeling a tad more I dunno… funny…? Than usual, of course.”

“What do you mean?” She was curious by her brother’s inquiry.  
Yakko soon after crawled up onto the bed, stopping by her feet.

“There’s this smell on you, and it’s been driving me insane. Do you happen to know anything about it?”

“What are you getting at?” Dot furrowed her brows at him, she tried sifting through all her recent memories to what he might have meant. She had no recollection of anything besides the fact they all share the same shampoo.

“You mean my… natural scent? I really have no clue what you’re getting at…,” she admitted in a tone that grew lower along with her confidence to answer.

“Mm yes~ it’s so… alluring.” a more seductiveness came to his expression, he leaned in closer.

“I think he means you're in heat and we’ve noticed.” Wakko interrupted, he’d been getting a little left out of the picture.

“In heat? Me? Wouldn’t you know a strong modern woman such as myself wouldn’t give into such animalistic and carnal desires, it’s just not plausible.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you but your body has been giving us all the right signals.” Yakko’s expressed coyness gave Dot shivers that coursed through her as the words pranced from his lips.

She looked at the fringes of her skirt she’d been nervously fondling within these past few seconds, her bottom lip tucked under her bitty fang.

“Do what you must…,” she sighed in relief.

“Like your brother said… we’ll take good care of you…,” Yakko lamented, he brought Dot’s little body closer to his, lying her in front of him, allowing him easy access. He lifted her rosey pink skirt above her thighs.

“Uh oh…,” a playful smirk written on his face. He was gated by her tail, it was an instinctual attempt to cover up and hide her secret place.

He curled his index finger around the base and slid his hand towards himself.  
“Let’s see…,” a light gasp caught him as he laid his sight on his little sister’s forbidden conserved goods. Yakko escorted himself to the inner place between her undersized thighs. His face planted in the center of her view, he brought his nose to her delicate folds.

Growing anxious for his next action, she gently sifted her fingers through his hair.

Wakko carried himself up to lie beside her.

“Don’t be nervous, Dot.” He nuzzled her cheek soon followed by a sweet tender kiss.

“Maybe I’d be less nervous… if you kissed me some more.” She gave Wakko a side glance, hinting what she’d meant for him to do.

Wakko turned his head slightly to meet with her lips, they quickly fell into each other.

Yakko bumped his nose, pressing lightly on Dot’s little button. A soft moan covered by her brother’s mouth came from her. She squeezed her legs in response. Yakko held her thighs apart as not to let any small challenges keep him from what he’d set for himself to do.

His cold wet nose slightly slipped along Dot’s glimmering inner folds.

“Mm… I don’t think… I would like to wait any longer.” Yakko prepared himself for the next step. Unbuckling to release the ache that had built up since before when the smell captured his attention.

Dot released from the kiss. “Are you sure about this?” She held onto Yakko’s arm when he leaned above her again.

Yakko nodded, coming forward to lie a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
